


Missing Home

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Cybertronian Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Nexus really missed home. Cybertron was a mess
Series: OC Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138





	Missing Home

Nexus stared at the dusty boxes of datapads and books. So many books, nearly all covered in dust. Printed books, with actual paper. A rare sight for most archives, except for a few old law books that had been passed down through the years.

Orion Pax stood beside her and softly sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go take care of the front desk..."

She sighed and waved her hand. "No, no, it's fine. Go ahead, I got this."

Her wings twitched in an angry motion as she grabbed a stack of books, setting them on a table. A little drone hovered near her head and she gently patted it away. At least scanning them didn't take a lot of effort, even if it did take a long time.

She sat down and opened the book, grabbed the scanner off the drone and starting the long and tedious process of scanning every page of every big book. She sat for hours, scanning through the book and simultaneously uploading every page onto her own drives. It was a habit for her to upload almost everything she read. Her parents had taught her about how some bots would destroy knowledge for being 'dishonest'.

Nexus worked for long hours, scanning more books and wheezing whenever dust got into her vent. Orion, ever the polite mech, brought her a big cube of energon after a while. Her oh so wonderful boss, Alpha Trion, didn't bother checking up on her or anything.

Eventually the lights dimmed, signaling the archive was closing. She grabbed several blank datapads, tugging several datasticks from her own arm to plug into the datapads, letting them upload. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and letting her wings droop down.

The Caminus Archives were so much better. Sure, they had less books and less knowledge overall. But, they were kind and allowed mechs to read everything they had available. There were no restricted sections, locked off by rank or status. Younger bots were giving their own section with easier books and comfortable pillows to lounge on.

Caminus itself was friendlier by far. There were disputes, of course, but everyone got along for the most part. The Mistress of Flame was a kind and just ruler of Caminus, no one was punished unjustly and necessities were shared, not hoarded.

Cybertron was a mess.


End file.
